Titans
The '''Titans '''are the original immortals who ruled the universe after the Protogenoi, and before the rise of the Olympians. Kronos was their king, with Rhea as his queen. History The First Generation of Titans were born to Gaea and Ouranos near the beginning of creation. Ouranos had earlier imprisoned his elder children because of his respective contempt and fear of them. Gaea wa outraged by the treatment of her sons and conspired with Kronos, the boldest of the Titans, to attack his father and punish him for his cruelty. Using a scythe, Kronos ambushed Ouranos and slashed him into thousands of pieces. Fresh from his victory, Kronos seized supremacy for his brothers and sisters with himself as their leader. He took his sister Rhea as his queen and ruled for countless eons. Mankind was first created in his reign and it was later called their "Golden Age". Like his father before him, Kronos grew into a corrupt tyrant along with many of the Titans. Eventually, Kronos learned that he was destined to be overthrown by his own offspring just as he had usurped his father. To evade his fate, Kronos would devour his five elder children before a desperate Rhea saved her sixth child, Zeus by substituting a stone for his father to consume. Raised in secrecy, Zeus would grow to adulthood and free his siblings to wage war against Kronos and his subjects. After eleven years of battle, the younger immortals were victorious and Kronos was cast down to Tartarus with those who fought beneath him. As the gods are immortal when Zeus saved them they were fully grown. Zeus used the scythe to slice Kronos into thousands of pieces just as he had done to his father. First Generation The original titans were the children of Gaea and Ouranos *Hyperion: Lord of Light and Titan of the East *Iapetus: Lord of the Underworld and Titan of the West *Koios: Lord of the North and Titan of Farsight *Krios: Lord of the South and Titan of the Constellations *Kronos: King of Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture *Mnemosyne: Lady of Remembrance and Titaness of Memory *Oceanus: Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans *Phoebe: Consort of Koios and Titaness of Mystery *Rhea: Queen of Othrys and Earthly Elements *Tethys: Consort of Oceanus and Titaness of the Seas *Theia: Consort of Hyperion and Titaness of Splendour *Themis: Lady of Conduct and Titaness of Divine Law and Justice Second and Third Generations Although they are of this generation, the children of Kronos and Rhea are not counted among the Titans due to their rebellion, but the children of the other ten are still placed among them. Children of Hyperion and Theia *Eos: Consort of Astraeus, Mother of wind gods and Titaness of the Dawn who sided with the Olympians. *Helios: Lord of Sight and Titan of the Sun who sided with the Olympians. *Selene: Consort of Endymion and Titaness of the Moon who sided with the Olympians. Children of Iapetus and Clymene *Atlas: Bearer of Heaven and Titan of Endurance. *Menoetius: Titan of Anger and Rashness. *Prometheus: Titan of Forethought and "Benefactor" of Mankind. *Epimetheus: Titan of Afterthought. Children of Koios and Phoebe *Asteria: Titaness of Prophetic Dreams and Consort of Perses. *Leto: Titaness of Demurity and Protector of the Young. *Lelantos: Titan of Air and the Hunter's Skill of Stalking Prey Children of Krios and Eurybia *Astraeus: Father of the wind gods and Consort of Eos *Perses: Titan of Destruction and Consort of Asteria *Pallas: Titan of Warfare and Consort of Styx Children of Oceanus and Tethys *Oceanides: Daughters of the Ocean. *Potamoi: Nymphs of the Rivers. *Metis: Titaness of Wisdom. *Dione: Goddess of the Oracle of Dodona. *Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune. Children of Themis *Horae: Goddesses of Law and Seasons. Children of Mnemosyne *Muses: Goddesses of Song, Patriot of the Arts. Children of Atlas and Tethys *Calypso: Queen of Ogygia and Daughter of Atlas. Children of Perses and Asteria *Hecate: Goddess of Magic. Children of Eos and Astraeus *Boreas: God of the North Wind and Lord of Winter. *Zephyrus: God of the West Wind and Lord of Spring. *Notus: God of the South Wind and Lord of Summer. *Eurus: God of the East Wind and Lord of Autumn. Fourth Generation Children of Styx and Pallas *Nike: Goddess of Victory. *Cratos: God of Strength. *Zelus: God of Dedication. *Bia: Goddess of Force. Children of Helios and Hecate *Circe: Goddess of Sorcery. Children of Boreas *Khione: Goddess of Snow. Children of Thaumas and Electra *Iris: Messenger of the Olympians (iris messages) and Goddess of Rainbows. *Arke: Messenger of the Titans. Children of Lelantos *Aura: Titaness of Breezes. Abilities *The power of the Titans is arguably equal to that of the gods as Kronos stated that the Olympians would fade soon after the destruction of their thrones. The Titans, however, had their entire mountain fortress on Mount Othrys destroyed millenniums ago, yet they have retained enough strength to lead a war against the Olympian gods. However, this is disputable as the Titans ultimately lost their first war to the gods, although not all the Titans fought Olympus (such as Oceanus or Prometheus) and the gods had the aid of the Hekatonchieres and Elder Cyclopes. It is possible that like the Titans, the Olympians might have just been left weak for a while after the destruction of their thrones. Also, the defeat of Kronos and the destruction of Mount Othrys left them extremely weak for thousands of years and only with the pledging of loyalty by dozens of demigods were the Titans able to rise again. It is also worth noting that by the onset of the Second Olympian War, Mount Othrys was fully restored and it was a major target by the Olympians during the war. *According to Dionysus, Kronos' true divine form is so violent that mortals are incinerated by being in their very presence and it also empowers the other Titans. As he is the Titan King it is unknown if it applies for all Titans or just him. *The Titans had complete dominion over the very elements of light, time, space, earth, air, water and fire and most likely 'gave birth' to the things they preside over (e.g. Selene & Helios being the Moon & Sun instead of a deity of the moon and sun like Artemis and Apollo). *Some (or all) Titans possessed the ability to release an incredible wave of force (or energy), usually accompanied by a yell or flick of the hand. Trivia *Titan is a moon of Saturn, named after this species. It is the second-largest moon in the Solar System. Oddly, Saturn is also the Roman name/aspect of Kronos. *The element Titanium is named after the Titans. *During the Golden Age, since humans lived peacefully, they did not really require any supreme being to look up to. Hence the Titans were weaker as they had no one to believe in them and were defeated by the Olympians during the First Olympian War. However the Titans grew very much powerful during the Second Olympian War as many demigods were dissatisfied by the rule of the Olympians hence supporting the Titans and accelerating their power. The Olympians meanwhile had grown slightly weaker as nobody believed much in Greek culture and had lost considerable support of demigods and minor gods. Category:Immortals Category:Titans Category:Species Category:Titanesses Category:Groups Category:Underworld Residents